This invention relates to processes for obtaining hydrocarbons from biomass. More particularly, this invention relates to the treatment of pyrolysis oil produced from the pyrolysis of biomass to produce fuel or fuel blending or additive components. The fuel or fuel additives or blending components may include those in the gasoline boiling point range, the diesel boiling point range, and the aviation boiling point range.
Renewable energy sources are of increasing importance. They are a means of reducing dependence on petroleum oil and provide a substitute for fossil fuels. Also, renewable resources can provide for basic chemical constituents to be used in other industries, such as chemical monomers for the making of plastics. Biomass is a renewable resource that can provide some of the needs for sources of chemicals and fuels.
Biomass includes, but is not limited to, lignin, plant parts, fruits, vegetables, plant processing waste, wood chips, chaff, grain, grasses, corn, corn husks, weeds, aquatic plants, hay, paper, paper products, recycled paper and paper products, and any cellulose containing biological material or material of biological origin. Lignocellulosic biomass, or cellulosic biomass as used throughout the remainder of this document, consists of the three principle biopolymers cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. The ratio of these three components varies depending on the biomass source. Cellulosic biomass might also contain lipids, ash, and protein in varying amounts. The economics for converting biomass to fuels or chemicals depend on the ability to produce large amounts of biomass on marginal land, or in a water environment where there are few or no other significantly competing economic uses of that land or water environment. The economics can also depend on the disposal of biomass that would normally be placed in a landfill.
The growing, harvesting and processing of biomass in a water environment provides a space where there is plenty of sunlight and nutrients while not detracting from more productive alternate uses. Biomass is also generated in many everyday processes as a waste product, such as waste material from crops. In addition, biomass contributes to the removal of carbon dioxide from the atmosphere as the biomass grows. The use of biomass can be one process for recycling atmospheric carbon while producing fuels and chemical precursors. Biomass when heated in an environment at short contact times with low or no oxygen, termed pyrolysis, will generate a liquid product known as pyrolysis oil. Synonyms for pyrolysis oil include bio-oil, pyrolysis liquids, bio-crude oil, wood liquids, wood oil, liquid smoke, wood distillates, pyroligneous acid, and liquid wood.
The product of the biomass pyrolysis, the pyrolysis oil, contains what is known as pyrolytic lignin. Pyrolytic lignin is the water insoluble portion of the pyrolysis oil. An advantage of the process is that the pyrolysis oil may be optionally processed without prior separation of the pyrolytic lignin to produce fuel blending components or fuels that work with engines or devices that are currently distributed around the world without requiring upgrades to those engines.